1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that can be used to decorate a drinking glass such as a wineglass, to identify a drinking glass as being used by or belonging to a specific individual and if desired to be given away as a party favor or gift. In particular a decorative collar is fashioned as a piece of jewelry from a precious metal such as gold or platinum, a semi-precious metal such as silver or copper, or any combination of precious and semi-precious metals, however other materials such as plastics, rubbers, woods, industrial metals can be used. Precious gem stones, semi-precious gem stones, fixed charms, removable charms, or any combination of gem stones and charms can be further added to the decorative collar for additional ornamentation, however other ornamental accents such as glass accents, plastic accents, wood accents, and metal accents may be used. The decorative collar can affix snugly at any position on a stem of a glass such as a wineglass or to a handle of a drinking cup such as a mug. The apparatus comprises at least one geometrically shaped decorative collar comprising at least two pieces such that the at least one geometrically shaped decorative collar can encircle a stem or handle of a glass, cup or mug when the at least two pieces that form the decorative collar are separated then joined together to surround the stem or handle of a glass or mug whereby the at least one geometrically shaped decorative collar is restored to its original shape and form. An embodiment according to the present invention comprises a first piece of the at least two pieces being joined to a second piece of the at least two pieces with a movable mechanism such as a hinge for a first connection and a locking/unlocking mechanism such as a fastener opposed to the movable mechanism for a second connection. Another embodiment according to the present invention comprises the at least two pieces having at least two interconnecting fasteners comprising a first side and a second side whereby the first side of the fastener and the second side of the fastener of a first of the at least two pieces are positioned opposite to a first side and a second side of the fastener located on a second of the at least two pieces such that when pressed together the first side of the first of the at least two pieces engages the second side of the second of the at least pieces and the second side of the first of the at least two pieces engages the first side of the second of the at least two pieces such that the first and second of the at least two pieces are locked together forming a collar. Another embodiment according to the present invention further includes at least one gasket insert constructed from a pliable material such as silicon, whereby the at least one gasket insert can be embedded into an inner surface of at least one of the at least two pieces of the decorative collar such that when the decorative collar is affixed to a stem or a handle of a glass, cup, mug or goblet, the gasket insert protects the stem or handle from scratches, breakage and further allows a snug fit to the glass stem or mug handle such that the decorative collar will remain non-movably fixed at whatever location on the stem or mug handle that it is affixed to. The decorative collar can also be constructed large enough to encircle and affix to the entire body of a drinking glass. Another embodiment according to the present invention comprises a plurality of geometrical shapes that are designed to be stackable such that the aesthetic features of each of the plurality of geometrical shapes accent and enhance each other whereby the stack of geometric shapes form one unit of jewelry or can be used separately as individual units of jewelry. If desired each of the geometric shapes that form the stack can be interlocking with one another however the geometric shapes can also be freely separable.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout each year various types of social events and gatherings occur. Weddings, award ceremonies, children's birthday parties, and holiday parties are just a few examples of such events.
Food and beverages are typically served at these events. The nature of the event and where the event is held generally dictates how and with what type of tableware the food and beverages are served on. Food and beverages can be served on tableware ranging from throw-away paper plates and cups to china plates and crystal glassware.
At formal events beverages tend to be served to guests in non-throw away containers, such as crystal wineglasses, goblets, champagne glasses etc. When a guest finishes their drink and would like a refill they sometimes forget where they have left their original drink glass so the guest merely orders a replacement drink served in a different glass. Not only can this result in a number of empty or partially filled glasses remaining throughout the formal event area making clean-up more burdensome, it becomes necessary for the host of the party to have an adequate supply of glasses to accommodate refills for all of the guests.
Another common problem when serving beverages in non-disposable containers is that guests sometimes pick up a glass believing it to be their own and end up drinking from a glass that was used by someone else. This can be embarrassing and certainly is not sanitary.
A solution to the above problem is that of labeling a glass with a person's name. Stick on labels as well as round paper rings having a person's name have been used but are generally not appropriately used at a formal affair. Additionally either the host or the guest themselves are required to write a name on the label which is time-consuming and tedious.
Other solutions used in the past have been attempts to make wine charms and stemware trinkets but those attempts have proven largely unsatisfactory because they generally do not last long, easily fall off a glass, break because of fatigue, or are not aesthetically appealing for formal functions.
Thus a need exists for an apparatus that can be used to identify a glass as belonging to a particular individual, that is more aesthetically appeasing and fashionable, that can be given away as a party favor or gift, that is more durable, and that snuggly fits on a stem of a glass, handle of a cup or on a glass itself.